User blog:Vinnnn/Wanted Relationships
Currently my OCs are going through a lot of renovation, and I'm also in the process of making some news ones, and I realized a lot of them don't have friends just like me irl wow what a coincidence or enemies or lovers or anything of that kind. And I figured, that needs to change. So, I'm taking a page out of TheWiseUnicorn's book and posting basically a want ad/shipper for my OC's relationships: 'Dainty Kissington' Daughter of the Princess from the The Frog Prince. Her destined prince is Hopper, but she just sees him as a brother. This charming, perfect little princess is flirty and sweet. She is in love with the idea of true love. But she's constantly hiding secrets from people and covering up her flaws with suberb acting. Manipulation is her best friend. There's much more to this perfect princess than kissing frogs, that's for sure. Epitome of a 1950s pin-up girl She needs lovers plzzz. I want to find her lovers. Stacks upon stacks of lovers, if you will. So if you're offering up an OC make sure you don't mind them going through a break-up or something like that, because that's probably what's going to happen. Tbh it's kinda because I can't decide what sort of guy she'd actually end up with ;-; I guess we'll find out eventually. I'm open to suggestions~ Side note: I think she's straight? I don't have a lot of straight characters (because I'' ain't straight thats for sure) but she might be the Token Straight. So just throw your single male OCs at her I guess 'Gallant du Lac' Son of Sir Lancelot from Arthurian legends. Basically he's the "pretty boy" of Ever After High. He's a very fussy and frivolous sort. Also very childish and prone to cute pouting when he doesn't get his way. Gal is definitely more of a lover than a fighter, but the idea of his heroic destiny is enticing to him - but the knightly part with the fighting and jousting isn't. He believes in all things good and pure - he ''is ''all things good and pure. Just kidding he's trash Gal needs friends, and possibly enemies. I really want him to have a level-headed, down-to-earth friend that will keep his sh*t together yeah kinda like iwaizumi and oikawa wow i'm original Enemies would be fun too, because Gal has this sort of airheaded arrogance to him - so like, some people may blatantly hate him but he's so dense he's literally all like "but I'm too pretty to hate??". I may be up for a romantic interest for him...? Sort of like with Dainty, I want him to have multiple flings. The difference is that Gal is definitely not looking for his true love. He just wants to mess around. He's a closet bi with a preference for guys so do what you will with that information. I'm open for suggestions! 'Marie-Claire Stahlbaum''' Daughter of Clara from the Nutcracker. An apathetic punk ballerina, Marie-Claire is EAH's self-proclaimed #1 nihilist. Her entire aesthetic is black glitter and lace and studded leather jackets. Rebellious and carefree, Marie-Claire is a revoutionary thinker, way too smart for her own good, who can be described as "50 existential crises in a row". Don't get her cool-headed facade wrong - she has a chill sense of humor and is easy to approach. She loves ballet, but rarely lets anyone know it. Basically, she seems pretty open and chill when you first meet her, but she's the type of person to keep certain things private She's looking for friends, mainly. She'd likes all people, but especially connects with intellectual minds like hers. She also needs a rooommate. She's demisexual, although I'd like to play with her character while she's single before launching her into a relationship. more will be added later once spots fill up for these clowns Category:Blog posts